The present invention relates to an implant insertion tool; more specifically, to an improved insertion tool for use with an expandable spinal implant.
Over time, because of damage or disease, it may become necessary to remove an unhealthy bone structure, such as a part of the spine. For example, an intervertebral disc may herniate, rupture, or collapse; thus requiring a discectomy procedure, which involves surgical removal of a portion or the entire disc. Alternatively, a spinal disease or trauma may impact more than one disc space; thus requiring a corpectomy procedure, which involves removal of a vertebral body and discs. In either instance, once the unhealthy part is removed, an implant is required to restore and maintain bodily function.
One such implant is an expandable implant. These implants include a portion or portions that are capable of moving with respect to one another so as to allow for an increase in the overall height of the implant. The benefit of such an implant is that it can be implanted while exhibiting a lower profile and thereafter be expanded in situ. Expandable implants can be employed in either instance discussed above.
The implantation and expansion of an expandable implant is often affected by the surgical approach and/or patient anatomy. For instance, with respect to spinal implants, a traditional posterior approach requires spinal cord avoidance, often requiring a more oblique approach. Likewise, the overall size of an expandable implant may prevent insertion in a certain orientation (e.g., the implant may be too large in height to fit horizontally through an approach path). In many procedures involving expandable implants, multiple tools are required to facilitate implantation and expansion. It would be desirable to simplify such tooling, while at the same time providing for some added functionality.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved implant insertion tool that can better enable the implantation and expansion of an expandable implant within the body, and particularly within the spine.